A Guide to Genova
' ''Genova: A Guidebook''' Genova, one of the finest cities in the country of Voluntas, is one of the most important cities because of its size and because it is one of the largest ports in Voluntas. The historical and beautiful Voluntan architecture spreads across from the harbor to the parts of the city located further inland, where villas and Voluntans with some wealth live in the lush rolling hills and grasslands. History: Genova was like any other town in Voluntas, created because of a need to ship food and because of its location. The city grew at an incredible rate because of the sheer number of ships from Voluntas arriving in its large harbor, and the city became known as one of the most visited ports in the country, aside from the water city of Alto Mare. Large and ornate palaces were constructed around the city’s main square, and Genova is known for being able to support a wide variety of towns and villages nearby, along with its large population of many citizens of differing jobs. Although Genova is Voluntan, it also has many unique aspects of life in it because it is the place where many ships come to trade. Many wealthy families live in these palaces and these families are a direct part of the city itself. It is one of Voluntas’s largest cities, and Genova is considered to be one of the best ports in Voluntas. City Description: Genova is one of the largest cities in Voluntas, and as a result, it is a very well-designed city. It has an excellent harbor that can hold many ships of different sizes, and is used as a place to trade for the people of the city. The city is extremely ornate, especially in its palaces, and the country houses for the citizens are classic Voluntan villas. Many of the citizens that live in these villas work in the city itself, but the houses are away from the more active parts of the city. The villas are located near Genova’s hills and grasslands, while other citizens live within the city. The square is known for its churches and beautiful palaces, which are home to many of the families in Genova. The city’s buildings are designed after Voluntan buildings, and they are home to many merchants trying to sell their wares. Many of them sell honey, olive oil, and salami from their shops, which are often sold to other villages and across Voluntas. As for the types of Pokemon that Genova houses, every Type can be found in the port city. Grass and Bug types usually live in the outer parts of the city, farming and working there, while other types are more content to work in the city itself. Dragon types are not as common as other types, but they can be found running shops and helping other Pokemon. Psychic types are usually seen within the city itself, and many other types can be seen working in the city’s busy streets. The city is governed by a Voluntan citizen, but many Voluntan families in Genova live in the city’s palaces and are a vital part of the city, and are extremely rich because of the trading from Genova’s harbor. Many of these families are extremely influential, especially those involved in trading with other cities across Voluntas. Though the city is run by the many families ruling the city and a Voluntan citizen, it is not perfect by any means. Despite the Voluntan guards’s best efforts, there is an underworld for criminals in several parts of the city, and many of these citizens are also used as guards for some of the more prosperous and merchants who have affiliations with the criminal underworld or hire them because of their skills. Genova’s constant use as a port city did not make it a perfect place. It was hit hard by the Black Death, and the disease spread quickly across the city, leaving many citizens dead no matter where they lived in the city. Despite the size of the city, many Pokemon died, whether they lived in the main part of the city or whether they lived in the villas. The Black Death returned a second time, but this time, Genovan officials were able to quickly find and quarantine the ship that had brought the plague to the city, but many doctors and nurses who had been sent to the ship were affected and died afterward. The city was spared from another large case of the Black Death. Despite this, Genova is one of the main places for Roman philosophers to visit and study. It is known for having a strong garrison of Voluntan centurions and legionaires, and it also houses a coliseum for entertainment. It also has a very good road system and aqueducts to supply its citizens with water, along with places for entertainers to perform and places for citizens to gather. It is also known for its large gardens, which can be found in various parts of the city. The city is also known for its lighthouse, which can easily be seen by any ship in Genova. Food: Genova thrives on the sea, and is one of the premier ports in Voluntas. As a result, it has a very good selection of food, ranging from cheeses to meats prepared in the city itself. Genova is best known for being a good place to get honey and olive oil, and the staple meat from the city is salami. Fishermon are also very skilled at bringing in a wide variety of Water Pokemon for the local restaurants, and Genova, like many large Voluntan cities, is known for its wine, which can be found in many parts of the city. Fresh produce is sent to the city from the farmers at the edge of the city, and Genova is well known for having many things to eat. The bakeries provide Pokemon with fresh bread, and the Voluntan people are treated to classic dishes such as ravioli, spaghetti and lasagna. Farmers who harvest Berries are able to sell their goods well in Genova, since many berries are used in different dishes. Notable Pokemon: Genova is known for having a variety of merchants, but two Pokemon from Genova are now currently living in Aether. An Espeon named Aurora Benedictus was trained as a nurse by her mother while her father worked as a centurion in the city. Unfortunately, Aurora’s parents died during the return of the plague to the city. The other notable Pokemon to come from Genova is a Typhlosion bounty hunter named Orval, who takes care of Aurora. A former thief familiar with Genova and its underworld, Orval met Aurora when she was young and had promised to care for the girl when he had met her parents. He had found Aurora (who had not caught the plague) in her house after her parents had died from the second plague, and he took the girl out of Genova without catching the plague and they headed to Aether, where he helps her with her nursing work in the Infirmary and takes care of her. ---- Guide written by: GoldLeader27 Original post: A Guide to Genova Category:Library